The Many Woes of Bastila Shan
by Marianne Bennet
Summary: During an ion storm aboard the Ebon Hawk, everyone's favorite do-gooder Jedi Bastila has an argument with Canderous and wonders what love is.


The Many Woes of Bastila Shan.

Nobody realized that the only reason that Bastila kept preaching about the dangers of the Dark side was because she was afraid to fall. When Sarinae exclaimed to a settler, 'We are Jedi, what we do is always right,' Carth laughed and called it a 'Bastila impersonation' which might have been fine except for the tiny fact that Bastila was right there! Everyone knew, or at least thought that Bastila was completely focused on alignments and was known to turn a conversation into a lecture into a sermon into a rant; even Sar was known to complain privately to Carth and others about it in private. Sarinae, Canderous, Carth, and HK were her favorites.

And, not surprisingly, Canderous was the only one who told her about it to her face and sometimes in public. One such conversation arose during what was supposed to be a short trip to Tatooine...

Carth was recklessly soaring the ship through one of those inconvenient ion storms that always show up when they are not wanted or needed. Sar was using her chancy navigating skills as Bastila had excused herself as she looked quite green. Bastila wobbled along the hallway as she hadn't wanted to go to the dormitory since the windows were huge and the airlock that led to the refresher had taken a bad hit. It would take Sar and T3 ages to find the parts on Tatooine. Carth's Voice came over the intercom:

'I'm resorting all power to the controls so, what was that Sar? Oh yeah, you'll have to do without lights for a bit.'

And the lights went out abrupt and soon. Bastila swore and gripped the wall. An ominous voice wafted in as green light flooded the room. 'Who knew the princess had a potty mouth?'

Bastila clutched her heaving stomach. She gritted her teeth. 'Didn't expect to see you Canderous,' she replied through gritted teeth. 'Honestly I did not expect to see anyone.'

'Neither did I.'

As far as the Jedi could see from the light of Canderous's miniature glow stick, they were in the garage. Canderous pulled up a crate and sat. Bastila walked queasily to the workbench. Canderous took a swig of Tarisian Ale. 'Working on those lightsabers you Jedi have?'

Bastila fingered a spare nexu crystal, but did not mold it to fit her lightsaber. The hairs on the back of her neck began to bristle. 'Yes,' she said shortly.

'Hmm, never quite understood you Jedi and how you defeated us. Humph.'

'You do not understand then Canderous. I did not fight in those battles.' Her fingers closed on the crystal. 'In your war.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your council said no. I got the idea from Sar. But I see you fight now. Pretty impressive.'

Bastila placed the crystal down and chose another, a kaiburr crystal that had been rejected by Juhani for its irregular shape. She took out a finger size blade and began making accurate, precise cuts. But she still heard both the contempt and admiration of his words. 'To resist the call of battle is difficult,' she said noncommittally. 'Even our most controlled Jedi met you in battle.'

Canderous snorted. 'So that's what you call it. 'Resisting the call of battle'? Well I call it weakness.' The mandalorian took another swig. 'The ones who went were the ones with backbone!'

Bastila heard the bitterness all too well. 'Well, that's advice from a bloodthirsty savage. I don't take that kind of advice.'

Canderous spat out his ale. 'I treat you with respect and you call me a savage!' he sputtered.

Bastila flushed, knowing his words rang true. 'Canderous, this is why you are so dark inside. You must learn to control your anger!'

Canderous jumped up. 'Don't you tell me to control my anger!' he growled.

Bastila rolled her eyes. 'Both you and Carth need to listen to me.'

Canderous turned purple as he rasped, 'Do not associate me with that coward!'

'Canderous-'

'You know what? You keep on lecturing and ranting and I'm surprised that Sarinae doesn't challenge you to a duel! I would!'

'Sarinae is a Jedi. Jedi are above such things.'

Canderous threw his fist down. 'Sarinae Cora is a fine leader. Not like you.'

Bastila drew herself up to her full height. 'Who says I can't be a fine leader?'

'You keep going on and on about alignment. It makes me sick!'

'Canderous-'

'You annoy me and HK by telling us about how we can enlighten ourselves if we do this or that!'

'Canderous-'

'You can't keep from bugging us about it!'

'CANDEROUS!!'

He blinked. 'What?'

'Please, consider my position: My friend Sar- your leader' she added upon a fit of inspiration 'cannot fall. There is too much at stake here.'

The lights flickered back on. 'Statement: It appears to me that the lights have regained power. Amused query: Are you two going to keep on fighting?'

Bastila turned to finish cutting her crystal but the ship turned and she nicked her thumb. Canderous walked over and bound up the wound. 'Foolish girl,' he commented, but he sounded almost affectionate. ' We'll finish this later,' he threw over his shoulder.

Bastila looked over at his retreating shadow. 'HK,' she asked. 'What is love?'

'Condescending explanation: Of course, you female meatbags seem so concerned about it. Love is...'

End


End file.
